What Happens When Your Parents Are Your Age
by MidnightKeys
Summary: Harry and Ginny are sent back in time by Dumbledore to do something only he knows about. Friendships are broken, relationships are tested, and Lily can't make up her mind. Help!Rating won't go that high, pinky promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is my second fic, but for all you Hannah Montana fans out there, read my other story, A Summer to Remember.**

16 year old Ginny Weasley and 17 year old Harry Potter found themselves facing a younger, healthier looking Albus Dumbledore.

"Why hello! Who are you two?" asked Dumbledore.

"Your future self told us to give you this," said Ginny, handing him a folded piece of parchment. She remembered how he refused to answer when they asked him what it was.

The headmaster read it quickly and said, "Well, Ginerva, you are now Gwendolyn, of Gwen, Johnson, and Harry you are Michael White. Any questions?

"Um, sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Won't somebody recognize me?"

"Oh, I'm glad you brought that up. I'm going to have to change the way you look. Any objections?"

"No, sir."

"Good." He stood up and walked around his desk to where they were standing and waved his wand above their heads. Harry's hair immediately changed to a dirty blond and his emerald green eyes changed to a light blue. Ginny's hair turned a light brown and grew to mid-back. Her chocolate brown eyes changed into a beautiful hazel.

"You may go! The welcoming feast is starting soon; you can be sorted then, unless you just want to stay in Gryffindor?"

"Yes please, sir. It would make it so much easier," Ginny said.

"Of course."

They left and walked in silence to the entrance hall.


	2. Lily, Rebecca, and the Marauders

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter. I will be updating my other story, so read it!**

While Harry and Ginny were talking to the headmaster, a young red haired woman named Lily Evans was waiting for her best friend Rebecca Meadows in the Entrance Hall. When she finally arrived, pushing her long hair out of her eyes, the duo started towards the Great Hall.

Rebecca was what you would call beautiful. She had blue eyes that seemed to lead to her soul, showing her emotions. Her brown curly hair that reached mid-back was the perfect accent to her slim figure.

Lily on the other hand, was a different kind of beautiful. She had auburn, wavy hair almost down to her waist, and almond-shaped emerald-green eyes that sparkled when she laughed. She was also head girl this year.

James Potter was watching them both from afar, while his friends were laughing and joking in front of him.

"What's the matter Prongs?" Sirius called back to his friend.

James just shook his head and followed the rest of the Marauders into the Entrance Hall.

The Marauders. The four legendary pranksters of Hogwarts. The guys everyone wanted to be friends with. The guys every girl wanted to be with.

Peter Pettigrew, called Wormtail, was a short, chubby seventeen year old with watery blue eyes. No one really knew why he was friends with the other three, but they had taken him under their wing and wouldn't let anyone bother him.

Remus Lupin the braniac bookworm of the group was called Moony by his friends. He looked older than his years and was the wise one of the Marauders. He always tried to keep the others from getting in trouble, but it rarely worked.

Sirius Black was counted by many as the lady's man of Hogwarts. He had a new girl hanging off his arm every week. He was also a very loyal friend. His nickname was Padfoot.

James Potter was the ringleader of the Marauders. He was loyal, brave, smart, everything a Gryffindor should be. He was also helplessly in love with Lily Evans and head boy. He was called Prongs.

The Marauders had these nicknames for a reason. When Peter, James, and Sirius learned that Remus was a werewolf in third year, they decided to do something about it. They studied to become animagus because only humans are affected by werewolves. In fifth year Peter successfully became a rat animagus, Sirius became a dog, and James became a stag. Hence the nicknames Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

When everyone was quiet and in their seat, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome! The sorting will begin shortly and then you may all eat!"

A line of first years entered and in time were sorted. When Wilson, Mary sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore stood again and was about to speak when the doors opened and Harry (Michael) and Ginny (Gwendolyn) walked in.

"Ah, there you are. May I introduce Gwendolyn Johnson and Michael White, they are exchange students from Beoxbatons, though born and raised here in England. I ask that you make them feel as comfortable as possible. Now, let the feast begin!"

Harry and Ginny sat down not far from the Marauders.

"Hey, exchange students!" Sirius called to them.

"They have names, Sirius," interrupted Remus with a sigh. "If you would have been listening to Dumbledore instead of making funny faces as Lucias and Severus, you would have learned that their names are Michael White and Gwendolyn Johnson!"

"Whatever. Hey, you, Michael, where'd you get that scar?"

It was then that Harry realized that his scar was still clearly on his forehead.

"Um, I, uh, um, I, uh, fell down the, uh, stairs," he mumbled.

"Oh, cool," Sirius responded, sounding bored. He then turned back to hi friends.

When the feast was over, Harry and Ginny walked up to the Common Room and parted ways, Harry going up to the boy's dormitories, with Ginny going to the girl's.

They both found their things by a bed and while Harry was falling asleep the last thing on his mind was, 'Just when I thought I would be getting away from drama, drama comes back in the form of his seventeen year old parents.


End file.
